fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Saving Lucidia
The Story of Saving Lucidia was released March 12, 2014. The requirement is completing the The Story of Shipwreck Explorer. Progress through the story will eventually lead to Guardians Gate. You can view your progress by going to My Profile -> Saving Lucidia, and the next steps will be displayed on the main fishing page. Chapter #1: Decrypted Map Complete the previous Story of Shipwreck Explorer chapters to unlock this chapter. We were expecting Earl to decode the map last year, but apparently his drinking escalated which resulted in confusion and major delays. Thankfully Diego came to the rescue and wranglers have been granted access to the Lucidia Preserve! Upon reaching the Preserve, I met an interesting character that looked to be part-magician, part-engineer. He introduced himself as “Merlinado” and stated he's a good friend of the Mer King...he hopes I can restore the gardens of his region. The Preserve used to be glorious sanctuary with beautiful fish, but predators have moved in, resulting in a major imbalance of the ecosystem. After agreeing to help, Merlinado offered me the option between the Guardian Grabber - a pole unlike any other in Farovia and Roperia - it will be used to safely catch the harmless fish which will be released back into the Preserve once it's safe, or I could start with the Danger Destroyer Pole to remove all the predators from the region. I'm excited to start this new adventure! Next: I met a new friend Merlinado! He's the gatekeeper of Lucidia Preserve, a region with a struggling ecosystem. He needs my help in balancing the fish populations by using two fishing tools - the Guardian Grabber and Danger Destroyer! Chapter #2: Merlinado and the Meter Tip: Catch a Level 6 Golden Goby Fish or Fallen Angel Fish to show Merlinado you're ready! The Ecometer will unlock in Chapter 2! I was getting used to the environment at the Guardian Gate when I discovered the truth: the ecosystem is WAY out of whack. Merlinado appeared out of nowhere (I told you he was a sneaky magician!) and told me to purchase the alternate pole and pay attention to the Ecosystem Meter. I quickly learned it's all about balance. I will simultaneously work on each pole until the Guardian Gate is safe...and then I can enter into deeper waters of the Lucidia Preserve. Next: Maintain a balanced ecosystem by switching between the Guardian Grabber and Danger Destroyer! Show Merliando you need help with getting the next addon by getting a couple misses or steals! TIP: With a Level 15 Lucidia Pole, in a balanced ecosystem, use a Chum with a high chum loss! Chapter #3: Helpful Merlinado Reach x% of level 15 on Guardian Grabber or Danger Destroyer. After a miss your pole will be damaged. Repairing the pole will result in getting a free augment for that pole. Merlinado must have noticed that I missed a few fish catches at the Guardian Gate, so he offered to make me a magical add-on to increase my pole's level to 25. I'll have to purchase the level 15 addon on the other pole myself. He thinks I will soon be able to enter the Gates and advance through Lucidia. However, I must prove myself by rebalancing the ecosystem! Next: Help clean up around the Gate, and Merlinado may give you the key to it! First hand in the Old Litter and then the Guardian Stone! TIP: Collectables only drop when the ecosystem is balanced! Chapter #4: Clean Up on Aisle 6 Hand in the Old Litter collection. This involves capturing fish up to level 22 for the poles, but you can also trade up or down for the collection item if your pole hasn't reached that level. I knew the predators were tough, but I wasn't expecting all the litter around the Gate! This place looked like a war zone! After spending days cleaning up the debris and pieces of the Magical Gate, I must repair the Guardian Gate stones so I can get a suit that should help me dive deeper into the dangerous Lucidia Preserve waters. Next: Merlinado was quite impressed with my fast disposal of the Old Litter around the preserve entrance. He now wants me to restore the Guardian Stone... which should bring back the Magical Gate's powers and help guard this corner of Lucidia Preserve! Chapter #5: Restored the Gate Hand in the Guardian Stone collection. This involves capturing fish up to level 22 for the poles, but you can also trade up or down for the collection item if your pole hasn't reached that level. You also have to hand in Old Litter first and then Guardian Stone. Received a new symbiotic Scuba Suit for helping clean up the litter and restoring the missing stones to the Magical Gate. The suit should help me dive deeper into the dangerous Lucidia Preserve waters! Next: Merl has arrived - have him Dislodge the Key to open the gate to Coral Lobby! Chapter #6: Help Save Coral Lobby After handing in both sets from the previous chapters, you can click "dislodge the key" and this will unlock the next area, Coral Lobby. Earl's cousin Merl helped dislodge the Guardian Gate key, opening the pathway to Coral Lobby... the entrance to a giant expanse of coral reef. The toxin from many poisonous fish has begun to mutate the coral, creating a poisonous reef that is killing off the friendlier fish. Merlinado would like you to round up as many of these poisonous fish as possible, thereby stopping the source of the toxin. Next: Want to unlock Heart Land? Keep fishing here to see how Merlinado can help you out with your Suit Health - as the coral is quite toxic. Let your mersuit health go below 0%! Chapter #7: Toxic Coral Fish until your suit health reaches 0% after which you'll have to administer a suit serum. It appears that your suit is not immune to the toxin and has become very sick. Merlinado needs you to gather certain mutated coral so that he can make a craft a magical antidote for your suit. His temporary solution is to keep administering suit serum, to maintain your health here. This is a new asset for this Coral Lobby, it works similar to oxygen in other scuba levels. Once it runs out you have to use another, but you can buy them in bulk and stock up. Next: Want to unlock Heart Land? Hand in the Corrupted Coral set to Merlinado - so he can craft a magical vaccine from the damaged corals! Chapter #8: No More Suit Serum You will need to turn in the Corrupted Coral collectable set twice. NOTE: You must wait 24 hrs before turning in the 2nd Corrupted Coral collection set. After you handed over the Corrupted Coral to Merlinado - he began working on a magical potion for your suit... but then needed an additional coral set and day to complete the potion. When you returned to him, he informed you that he could not make a vaccine for the suit and that you must continue with the suit serum. He did however find the cause of the mutations and was able to heal the Coral Lobby, but he couldn't heal the whole reserve.. as you can see from the new colorful coral behind you. It turns out that the Heart Coral, the center of the reef (the next area) is also sick. He needs samples from the coral in the next reef to finish the magical vaccine, which you will inject into the heart of the reef... thereby bringing back Lucida Preserve to it's historical splendor! Next: Hand in the Awesome Armor set (MUST HAVE a balanced ecosystem) to Merlinado - so he can craft a magical new suit that can handle the dangerous elements of the next area! NOTE: You must wait 24 hrs before turning in the 2nd Awesome Armor collection set. Chapter #9: Armored Mersuit 3000 Well done Wrangler! After handing in the Awesome Armor collection set to Merlinado, two times, he completed his finest piece of work yet - the Armored Mersuit 3000. The way to the Heart is very dangerous, and it has protected itself well. The Heart Coral is very sick and must be revitalized with a special magical vaccine. I will need to collect even more dangerous coral in the next area for Merlinado to complete his vaccine... which shall bring back Lucidia Preserve to its original beauty! Next: Got the new Armored Mersuit 3000 from Merlinado! Travel to the Heart Land with your mersuit that should help you brave the dangerous conditions that many have never overcome! Next: Your arrival to the Heart Land disturbed the multi-pole Heartworm, which attacked the Heart Coral and sent out a toxic oil which has reduced visibility to nearly nothing! The reef needs natural sunlight to survive. Meet Earl in Sans Culpra, to get the Submerisble Rocket Skimmer! You'll need to improve the visiblity here so the Heart Land reef doesn't vanish! TIP: See the How to play spoiler section on Heart Land page. Next: “I've heard you're trying to save the Heart Land and Lucidia Preserve! This isn't the first time I've had to loan a wrangler my skimmer. Good luck!” -Earl Next: Head to the Heart Land and skim the water of any oil! Chapter #10: Rocket Skimmer My arrival to the Heart Land disturbed the multi-pole Heartworm, which attacked the Heart Coral and sent out a toxic oil which has reduced visibility to nearly nothing! I've witnessed dirty water in my lifetime, but nothing quite compares to this filth! The reef needs natural sunlight to survive, so thankfully Earl let me borrow his Submersible Rocket Skimmer. After three skimming attempts (and debating how aggressive I wanted to be), the water was finally looking cleaner! Thank goodness! I ended up having to weld back together a metal intake valve without him knowing! I've cleared up the oil and now the reef has a fighting chance! Next: Cleaned up the Heart Coral sludge, improved visibility and toxicity to reasonable levels! Collect the Lost Weapons, so Merlinado can analyze them and create a vaccine! Then try to catch the multi-pole Heartworm so the Heart Coral can bring back Lucidia Preserve to its original splendor! NOTE: You must wait 24 hrs before turning in the 2nd Lost Weapons collection set. Chapter #11: Found the Lost Weapons Hand in the 2nd Lost Weapons set Merlinado analyzed the first set of Lost Weapons to help create a cure for the Heart Coral. He gave back the second set to those who lost them in their attempt at Saving Lucidia Preserve. Some of the weapons look like ancient artifacts...such as the Sharp Strangeness! I thought I was done with locating collectables, but Merlinado said he'll be needing the Brave Next: Merlinado wants you to find the Brave Bones of those who tried saving the Heart Coral! I handed over the Lost Weapons to Merlinado, so he could return them to those who failed to save the Heart Coral! Then try to catch the multi-pole Heartworm Fish so the Heart Coral can bring back Lucidia Preserve to its original splendor! NOTE: You must wait 24 hrs before turning in the 2nd Brave Bones collection set. Chapter #12: Found the Brave Bones Merlinado analyzed the first set of Brave Bones to help create a cure for the Heart Coral. He gave back the second set to those who lost them in their attempt at Saving Lucidia Preserve. I feel terribly horrible for those family members, but now the Mercommunity will have peace. Merliando will cure the Coral Heart, once I catch the multi-pole Heartworm with maxed out poles! Once the heart is cured, the entire preserve will be renewed to its original splendor! I will be a legend! Next: Try to catch the multi-pole Heartworm Fish (Harness LG on it or have Love Chum activated to catch) so the Heart Coral can bring back Lucidia Preserve to its original splendor! Chapter #13: Lucidia Preserve has been Saved The Merking handed me two maps to new regions for Saving Lucidia! I spent months leveling up my Guardian and Destroyer poles, working through this wild preserve... trying to maintain a balanced ecosystem. Merliando helped analyze the collectables I found along the way, to create a vaccine for the Heart Coral, so it can't be overtaken again! All of the fish are now living in harmony and the reef is back to its natural beauty! I will miss this beautiful reef but can't wait for the next adventure! Category:Chapter Category:Lucidia Preserve